The Question of Blood
by trycee
Summary: RATED T. Alternative Universe-Mulder finds out something about his past. Will it come between the two of them? Post IWTB/Present Day.
1. Chapter 1

**The Question of Blood**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, 3 yrs after IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully glanced down at her watch and sighed. It was another hour before her shift was over and she was exhausted working her shift in the E.R just as she did every third weekend. It was six o'clock at night and her brain was screaming for a cup of coffee but she was on her feet, going from one patient to the next spending a total of five minutes with each and trying to remember each round of meds each patient needed. She hated working the E.R but it was her duty and she took it seriously. What she wanted was to crawl into bed with Mulder and wake to him sliding inside of her as he often did. She smiled to herself as she walked past the rooms she hadn't gotten to and when she reached the first room, she grabbed the chart and quickly glanced at the list of complaints and was struck by the condition listed by the patient. She knocked on the door and opened it to find a handsome young man with dark hair and hazel eyes laying on the hospital bed. A concerned woman sat beside him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Scully," she said, shaking the patients hand and the woman's whom she noted seemed to be about her own age.

"You are...", she said, glancing at the file folder. "Isak Coplan. You're 28 years old...,"she smiled.

The young man rolled his eyes. "Look I'm in pain..", he huffed.

Scully's eyebrows raised. She glanced at the woman. "Are you his wife?"

The woman blushed. "No...we get that a lot..."

"She's my mother...", he answered, agitated.

Scully eyes brightened for a moment. "Sorry, you just look so young..."

The woman smiled. "I'm Julie Coplan..."

"Nice to meet you...", Scully said, shaking her hand.

Scully then moved to stand next to her patient. She glanced again his chart at the condition he had written down and she was curious, more than a little curious. "I'm sorry...I've never heard of Gaucher Disease._" _she said concerned.

She turned to look at Mrs. Coplan who looked grimly back at her. "Its a very serious condition but fortunately we're blessed that Isak's is mild..."

"I told you we should've kept going at least until we reached D.C.", he said puffing out air from his lungs. Scully could see that he was highly irritated. "No offense...but we're in a Catholic hospital and what in the hell will they know about us?"

Scully's eyebrows peeked. She sat down in the stool facing both the patient and his mother. "Okay...Please explain to me what the condition is..."

Mrs. Coplan smiled warmly. "We're Jewish...and this is a genetic Jewish condition...We wouldn't expect you to know anything about it...", she said, dismissively.

Scully nodded her head slightly. "Well, what exactly does the disease do? And pardon my ignorance...", she said, shooting a look at Isak.

He rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "This is what we get for not continuing until we reached the Cape."

"Isak, don't be rude...", his mother gasped.

"Mother, I am a grown man!", he said sitting up and turning from his mother back to Scully. "We just came from Florida and were on our way back home," he said, explaining to Scully. "I'm sure you think you can help me...and maybe you can, you look like a sweet woman an all...but I don't think some small town Catholic hospital can help me...you know nothing of my condition...you never heard of it..."

"No, I never heard of it," Scully said, her eyes narrowing slightly and her jaw tightening. "This may be a Catholic hospital, Mr. Coplan, but I assure you we have world class doctors here just as I'm sure your used too."

"I'm sure," he huffed. "Look, I'm a lawyer and my fiance is a lawyer and if you even think..."

"Look Mr. Coplan," Scully said, her eyes turning a deep blue. "I still no nothing about the condition but if you don't want me or anyone elses help you are free to leave!"

The dark haired man glared at her and Scully matched his glare. "Fine...I need a liver transplant but I am on the waiting list...that's not why we're here...my anemia is the issue and I'm in pain from my arthritis."

Scully nodded. _Now we are getting somewhere. "_Okay," she sighed. "Let me go do a little digging and I'll be right back..."

She glanced at the mother who was furious from what she could see. She was staring at her son with contempt as Scully walked towards the door. She opened it and glanced back at Isak Coplan. His arm covered his eyes as he laid in the bed. She was sure as soon as the they heard the door close they both would erupt into a full-fledge family argument. She closed the door quickly behind her and wasn't disappointed. She could hear the screaming match as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she opened them quickly to see Mulder smiling in her face. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What are you doing here?"

He could hear the surprise and relief in her voice. "Thought you'd like some dinner...and it's nearing the end of your shift," he said, with a quirky smile.

She crossed her arms in front of her and glanced down and then up into his bright beautiful smile. "I know that look Mulder..."

He shrugged his shoulders."What...look?", he said with a sly smile.

"The one that says...you're horny...", she whispered, glancing around to see if anyone were in passing distance.

"I'm always that," he said, whispering in her ear. "The moment I see or think of you..."

Scully blushed and Mulder stepped even closer. "You know...the last time no one caught us in that room..."

"We came close...", she as he pressed her against the wall.

"Scully..."

"Mulder...someone will see...", she said, pushing him lightly off her.

He could see the smile on her lips that she quickly hid it away. "I've got patients...I'm on the clock for another half hour..."

"I'll wait in your office...", he smiled. "No one is there, are they?"

"Mulder," she said, shaking her head. "Just because you're my husband...doesn't make it okay..."

"Says who?", he said, kissing her on cheek. "I thought it came with the ring..."

The door to her right opened and they both straightened up quickly as Julie Coplan walked out into the hall. "Oh, Dr. Scully...I'm sorry...", she said, glancing from Scully to Mulder.

But when her eyes landed on Mulder they didn't move. Scully glanced from the woman to Mulder. "Mrs. Coplan this is my husband..."

"Fox Mulder," she said.

Scully turned to look at Mulder who was staring at the woman, his mouth gaped open. "Julie Coplan...what are you doing here?", he said, finally.

"I can't believe I'm running into you...", she smiled. "What are the odds?"

Scully's eyes were wide as she watched Mulder wrap his arm around the tall petite woman. He quickly released her and glanced over to Scully whose eyes had narrowed and one eyebrow was raised as she crossed her arms in front of her, begging for an explanation.

"Scully, this is my high school sweetheart..."

"Longer than that," Julie laughed. "We almost got married..."

Scully just stared at them both. Mulder slid his arm around Scully's shoulder and stood next to her. He could feel the tension building within her despite her calm exterior, he knew she was seething inside. "Really?", she said, shooting a look up at Mulder who grinned nervously down at Scully and then back to Julie.

"Oh yes...", Julie smiled. "He was the love of my life..."

Scully's back grew even more rigid as she stood straighter. "OH?"

Julie's smile began to lessen as she noticed the tenseness in Scully's posture. Mulder smiled over to her, trying to break the awkwardness. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my son. We were visiting my parents in Florida..."

"You're parents are still alive?", he slipped.

"Yours aren't?", she said, covering her mouth in surprise. "I'm so sorry..."

Mulder shrugged and glanced at Scully. She loosened slightly against him.

"You're...", Julie said, licking her lip nervously. "Your sister?"

Mulder glanced down at the ground and then back up to Julie. "She's dead..."

"I'm so sorry...", she said, shaking her head. "I remember what you went through..."

"What we went through...", he added.

Scully swallowed hard and glanced up at Mulder. She wanted to know what he meant by that but she wouldn't ask. She could tell though that just mentioning Samantha's name had made him feel guilty. She knew she would be dealing with the after-effects of this little reunion for the next few days.

"You have to meet him...", Julie smiled, opening her arms towards the hospital room where her son lie.

Mulder glanced at Scully. She was confused but he saw no reservations in her eyes. "Sure," he said, following behind Julie and then Scully as they walked back into the room.

"What the hell?", Isak said, sitting up. "Who the hell is this?"

"Isak!", Julie said, standing alongside her son.

"This is your son?", Mulder said, looking at the nearly thirty year old man. "I thought you meant a teenager or something," he joked. "Hi, I'm Fox Mulder...," he said, with his hand outstretched.

Isak stared at Mulder's hand a moment before slapping his hand away. "Get out! Get the fuck out of here!"

Mulder was stunned. "Excuse me?"

"Did you call him?", Isak said, turning to his mother. "Did you? How did he find out I'm here? Did you know where he was all these years?"

Mulder glanced from Julie back to Isak. "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah you are...you're a sorry son of a bitch...", Isak answered.

Mulder cocked his head to the side. "You're mom...she wanted us to meet...I grew up with her..."

Isak looked over to his mother. "You never told him, did you?"

"Wha...Tell me what?", Mulder said, glancing over to Scully but her face was pale and her eyes were dead set on Isak. She looked weak as if her knees would give out.

"That you're my father, you stupid son-of-a-bitch!"

Mulder turned to Julie. "His father?"

"Yes...", she said, shooting a look at Scully. "I'm sorry..."

Scully continued to stare numbingly at the young man. Mulder was confused. "I do have a son...my wife and I have a son together...he's a little boy...not a grown man..."

Scully's head began to twist as she shook her head no. "Mulder?", she said as a question.

"I wouldn't lie about this," Julie said finally. "It happened the night before you went off to Oxford...you were 22 and I was 21...don't you remember? We dated since high school and then we slept together one last time..."

"Like I needed to hear this," Isak huffed.

Ignoring her son, Julie continued. "And when you were gone, I found out I was pregnant...", she said as tears streamed down her face.

"No," he said, shooting a look at Scully. "My son is named William..."

"William," Scully choked out.

"That's the only son I have...", Mulder said, backing up.

"My father joined the FBI...", Isak spat out. "He chased after little green men...I never tried to find out any more about him...about you...With a reputation like that, who would...", he said, staring at Mulder. "Obviously you're in shock..."

"Shock isn't the world for it...", Mulder said, reaching for Scully but she moved away from him quickly.

"I think I need to step out...", Scully said and was out the door.

"How long have you two been married?", Julie questioned.

"Three years..."

"How old is your son?"

"Almost eleven...", he said, in disbelief.

"You always did things backwards.", she smirked.

Mulder frowned. "Julie...he cannot be my son...we never had sex without a condom..."

"It broke, Fox...", she said and Mulder cringed.

Isak was staring coldly at Mulder shaking his head and mumbling. "I knew he would deny me..."

"Look...Scully can straighten this out in no time...We'll do a little genetic testing...we'll get this straightened out..."

"What are you saying?", she said, shocked. "You can't accept my son? Our son?"

Mulder glanced over at Isak. Mulder could see both sorrow and hatred in his eyes. Isak kept his eyes low, listening to every word they said. "That's not it...I was always so careful...I was never one to..."

"Bed hop?", Julie chuckled. "No you were a one woman kind of man, Mulder...and we were high school sweethearts...I loved you with all my heart and I knew you didn't want to get burdened down. You had a bright future ahead and you were off to Oxford...I didn't even tell your parents, I just moved away..."

Mulder stared at Isak trying to find some resemblance to himself but he couldn't find any. "Whats wrong with you? What are you here for?"

Isak looked into Mulder's eyes. "A hereditary disease..."

"My son...William...he has no disease...I've had every test known to man run on me in the last few years..."

"You are a carrier for Gaucher Disease," Julie stated matter-of-factually.

Mulder glanced from Julie to Isak."What's that?"

"Gaucher Disease..."

Mulder searched his brain but couldn't find a reference. Both Julie and Isak watched him carefully. "Okay, what is it?"

"I have a condition that affects my liver and spleen...they're enlarged...I am prone to anemia, fractures and arthritis...Its a genetic abnormality..."

"Amongst Jews mainly," Julie added.

"But my son William...", he began.

"You're wife isn't a Jew," Julie said, looking into Mulder's eyes. "But you and I both are...We're Danish Jews, Fox... You're father was..."

Mulder shook his head. "He wasn't my father..."

Julie looked surprised. "Samantha's father?"

Mulder shook his head no. She walked over and touched her son's arm but Isak wouldn't look at her. She turned back to Mulder. "Your mother is Danish...obviously you're real father was Jewish..."

Mulder thought about CGB and his mouth grew tense. "I wouldn't know..."

Isak closed his eyes. "I've been sick my entire life and I will continue to be sick unless my liver is removed...and then if I get a transplant, I may have the chance to live life normally...maybe."

Scully returned with another doctor in tow. "This is Dr. Hubert. I'm afraid my shift has ended and he'll be here to help with your needs...", she said, in a strained voice. "He'll take good care of you..."

Mulder noted that she hadn't looked at him nor the Coplans as she explained. She touched Dr. Huberts hand and turned to walk out the door. Mulder ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Scully..."

"Mulder, let go...", she said, as tears began to stream down her cheek.

Mulder's face contorted. "First of all, we don't know if he's my kid..."

"He looks just like you Mulder..."

"How?", he said, shocked. "What, cause he has dark hair and hazel eyes?"

"He's the same height that you are..."

"But that's it...Scully...that is _**not**_ my son laying in there..."

"And what if it is?", she said, locking eyes with him. "Would you deny William like that? Oh...that's right...you did once..."

Mulder's jaw tightened. "Scully...of all people who should understand about finding out about a kid...it should be you..."

Scully turned her head slowly, her eyes were ice cold. "You bastard...you're comparing Emily to you knocking up your high school sweetheart...the one you were going to marry...and never mentioned to me about!"

"That was an exaggeration...", Mulder sighed. "I was never going to marry her Scully...I just said that to get laid back then..."

"Well it obviously worked...", she said, walking past him.

"Where are you going, I'm driving you home..."

"I have my own car...", she said, turning to look at him. "But don't you think you need to see about your son..."

Mulder glanced at the door and then turned back to Scully but she was gone.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Question of Blood**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, 3 yrs after IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profi**

Mulder thrust inside of Scully, he was trying to connect with her eyes the way they always did but she was looking elsewhere. He could tell from the tautness of her nipples and the lubrication between her legs that she was responding to his touch but he knew she was still very upset. He could see her trying to squelch her moans but he knew she couldn't help but enjoy it, he was hitting all the right spots. He stopped abruptly from moving inside of her and looked down at her as he huddled above. "Scully...", he said, in a way that she knew meant that he was hurt by her reaction and that she was breaking their number one rule, _That nothing would interfere with their love-making, nothing. _

He turned her head towards him and stared deeply into her eyes. "Scully, do you love me?", he said hoarsely.

Scully's heart swelled and she reached up and slid her hand in back of his head. "Yes," she said, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"Tell me again," he said, as he began to move.

"I love you, Mulder...", she said.

Mulder's face tensed up as sweat beaded across his brow, he screamed into her ear, calling her name and collasped on top of her. She closed her eyes, feeling surrounded by Mulder's heat until he slipped out of her and they both moaned at the loss of contact. He collasped on the side of her, breathing heavily. She kept her eyes closed and leaned her head against him, waiting for him to speak, as she knew he would.

"Scully...", he said, again.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Seriously, you can't possbily ask me that...", she said, of his unspoken question.

"Tell me how you feel..."

She shook her head. "How do you expect me to feel, Mulder? You were once in love with her...you were going to marry her..."

"Scully, I was 22...Guys will say anything at that age...", he said, sitting up. "I was about to go off to college...I told her I loved her and that we would get married someday...but I knew I wouldn't...", he said, running his hands through his sweaty hair.

"You have another son...", she said, nearly in shock.

"We don't know that...", he said, looking down at her as she lay flat besides him.

"He's sick...What about William?", she said with a huff. "What if he has it..."

"They never found any traces of anything with William, right?"

"No...but he's out there and we don't know that..."

"Look...if this Isak is my son...", he said, licking his lips nervously. "I didn't know anything about him and I think its pretty cruel that we'd find out this way..."

Scully sat up against the headboard, her arm resting against his. "What did you say to them when I left?"

He shook his head and turned towards his fish tank. He could see his fish swimming and it calmed him as it always did. "I didn't know what to say...I went back into the room...I tried to talk with him but he didn't want to talk...Julie was worried that I would disappear back into the wood work or something..."

"It's not your fault," Scully swallowed. "She knew but you didn't know..."

Mulder slid his hand over Scully's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I gave her my cell phone number and told her I'd be back in the morning but that I needed to work things out with you..."

Scully cocked her head so she could see into Mulder's eyes. "What did she say?", she said, suspiciously.

"She said, she understood," he sighed loudly and she could see a far away look in his eyes. "_**IF**_ he's my son...What do I do? Where do we go from there?"

"I don't know," she said. "I guess you'll have to get to know him...if he'll let you. He doesn't seem like the type that'll make that easy."

"No, he doesn't...", Mulder said. "He's 28, Scully...He's the same age I was when I was a rookie in the FBI...I just don't see how I could reach him at this age...He's bitter..."

"I'm bitter," she said under her breath.

Mulder gave her one of his looks and she smiled innocently up at him. He slid his arm around her waist and then pulled her on top of him. He pressed his lips to her mouth and Scully slid her hands to his back. "You know I want more..."

She peeked her eyes and smiled. "Mulder...we're talking...how can you recover so fast?"

Mulder shrugged and then layered Scully's neck and mouth with kisses. She positioned herself over him as Mulder reentered her. After several long strokes, both of them screamed out as Scully collapsed on top of him. She lay panting against his sweaty skin, breathing in his scent as she tried to recover and slow her own breaths. The world went black as they both fell into sleep.

The alarm sounded and Scully groaned as she looked at the time, 4 a.m. She turned over to see that Mulder wasn't laying in the bed besides her. She sat up and looked around the darkened room. She padded her way into the bathroom. She used the bathroom and then jumped into the shower, washing off Mulder's sweat from the night before. After her shower, she threw on her robe and then headed towards the kitchen and living room. She looked around and only saw a small hint of a light coming from Mulder's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Doc...", she heard him say.

Scully opened the door and found Mulder sitting at his desk, butt-naked, his hair matted as he searched through a family album she had never seen. She walked over to him and Mulder glanced up. They're lips brushed against each other and then she looked over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Just looking at some photos...", he said, turning each page.

She could see a photo of Mulder dressed in a Spoc costume with Samantha dressed like a princess in what had to be a Halloween. Another photo showed CGB and Mulder's mother, Tina off in a corner talking as someone snapped a photo of Mulder sitting on some front steps, his head hung low.

"When was that?", Scully questioned.

Mulder glanced up to Scully. "The morning after Samantha went missing...", he swallowed hard. "Notice no other photos were taken," he said, staring at the empty pages of the album.

"Why would someone take a picture then?", Scully wondered out-loud.

"I don't know," Mulder said, turning each page. "You know...he would show up occasionally. I'd hear them arguing...", Mulder said, looking at the photo of his mother and CGB. "I wonder how many people knew..."

"Knew what?"

He slammed the photo album closed. "That CGB was our father...that Bill Mulder wasn't our real father..."

"Do you think Bill Mulder knew?", she said, reaching out to touch his cold back. Her warm hand instantly recharged him.

"Yes...", he said, standing up. "Yes, I think he knew...and that's why he hated me so much...", he said, dropping the photo album back into the desk drawer and slamming it closed with his foot.

"You think he knew about Samantha not being his?"

Mulder nodded. "I remember them arguing about it. I remember CGB telling him he had no real choice in the matter...I remember Samantha hugging that evil son-of-a-bitch..."

Scully looked surprised. "She did?"

"They told her who her father was...She knew his real name...", he said, thinking back to his distorted memories.

He flashed back to when he had Dr. Goldstein shoot him with drugs and perform a dangerous experiment on him to open his mind up to his lost memories. He had nearly lost his mind instead and had nearly killed Scully, collapsing at his mother's home as Scully brought him back to consciousness, just as she always did.

Scully reached out to touch Mulder's chest. "Mulder?"

He smiled down to her. "You know, Scully...I didn't know how you felt then...with Emily."

He could see the light in Scully's eyes go out like a switch but he continued anyway. "I know its not the same feeling...I'm not saying that..."

Her eyes locked with his. "I'm just saying...that its a great shock...this entire thing..."

"I know it is...", she answered.

"I made a lot of mistakes back then, Scully," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I should've encouraged you to talk about her..."

"I...", she said, glancing down at her feet and then back up into his eyes. "I'm not sure I would have then..."

"Still...I should've been there for you...and I wasn't..."

"You were...", she said, quietly.

"Not enough...Scully, you can't tell me not to feel guilty for that...I will anyway..."

She grabbed the side of his hand. "That's the past, Mulder..."

"It is...but now...that...I'm standing here in your shoes in a way...", he said, licking his lips. "I'm just glad you're here to talk with me..."

"Go get in the shower, Mulder...I'll make us some breakfast...", she said, quietly, her hand squeezing his.

"Good idea," he said, leaning down to capture her lips again. "I'm going with you to work..."

"To see your son?"

Mulder was speechless for a moment. "You seem pretty convinced that he is..."

"He does look like you..."

"I don't see it...", he spoke. "I guess...I have an image of William in my mind."

Scully looked surprised. "What do you think he looks like?"

He smiled. "Like you...Red hair, freckles..."

Scully frowned but Mulder smiled. "Cute, very cute...Sky blue eyes...and your skin color..."

"But this is with Julie, Mulder...This could be your son with her...She has dark hair and eyes, and you have dark hair and hazel eyes..."

Mulder nodded. "He kinda reminds me of that image of the boy I used to have in my head..."

"The one on the beach?", she asked.

"Yes...but when we had William...that image was replaced with our son looking like you..."

"So what are you going to do, Mulder?"

"I want you to perform the tests, Scully...I need to know if he is my son."

She said softly. "Okay..."

And Mulder kissed her lips again and then walked out of his office. Scully turned to see his naked behind as he scratched and walked off towards their bedroom. She went straight to the kitchen and cooked up a quick breakfast and when Mulder came out, he scarfed his meal down. She then went in and got dressed in her scrubs and white doctor's coat. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and applied a small amount of lipstick and makeup, just enough to blend in with her natural tones and then she walked back out where Mulder had a steamy hot cup of coffee waiting on her. She smiled as he opened the door for her, letting in the chilly dark morning air. He locked the door and drove off, opening the gate and locking it back and then sped off for Our Lady of Sorrows.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Question of Blood**

**Part 3  
><strong>

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, 3 yrs after IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder strolled behind Scully as they made their way up to the room where Isak Coplan had been moved from the emergency room. He could tell that Scully had put on her doctor's hat and that she would remain the professional as she always did but he knew she was worried about William and the question of whether he may have the same disease Isak had. They stopped at his door and Scully knocked. "Come in," they heard Julie say.

Scully glanced up at Mulder and he bent down and captured her lips. "No matter what happens, Scully, nothing will ever change between us, right?"

"Right...", she said, and pushed the door open.

Isak Coplan lay in the bed watching television. Julie sat next to him in a chair while a younger woman laid asleep across his chest, having fallen asleep in her chair. Scully knew immediately that it was his fiancé. She'd often fallen asleep on Mulder that way years before they had ever admitted their feelings for each other. Mulder stepped in and glanced around. Julie stood up and smiled. "I'm glad you came back..."

"Look," Isak said.

He was much calmer than the night before. "I apologize for how I was acting...", he said, as his fiancé began to stir. "I was in pain and I didn't mean to put you through all that," he said, speaking to Scully.

She remained stone faced but nodded. "Its understandable...", she said, walking over to his side, checking his chart.

His fiancé fully awake turned to look at the two people who stood before her. Mulder was quietly watching Isak. He still wasn't sure of how to take it all. Isak pointed to an empty chair. "Would you like to sit down?"

Mulder glanced at Julie. She looked nervous, her black hair was short to her shoulders and she was dressed in jeans and t-shirt looking like she had when he knew her. Mulder nodded. "Yeah, I would...", he said, taking a seat.

Julie looked nervously at Scully who was staring back at her. "I know this comes at a great shock," Julie began. "And I'm sorry...I made a mistake back then...I should've told you..."

"Yeah, you should have...", Mulder said, under his breath.

"I told Isak about you...", she said, turning to her left where Mulder was seated. "He wanted to meet you..."

Mulder looked over to Isak and their eyes locked. "I wish we could have...I...I didn't have much family..."

Julie glanced down. "I told him about your sister...about what happened..."

Mulder glanced back at Julie. She continued to speak. "She hated me, remember?", she said, with a smile. "She thought I was stealing her brother away...and we weren't even in involved then...just friends..."

Mulder turned to look at Scully. She was glued to Julie but she felt Mulder's eyes on her and so she turned back towards the chart in her hands.

"We wanted to do a blood test...", Mulder said.

"Yes of course," Isak answered. He turned to look at his fiancé. "This is Katy...my fiancé..."

She smiled and waved. Mulder nodded. "I'm Fox Mulder and this is my wife," he said, pointing to Scully.

"Dr. Dana Scully," she added, shaking the young blond haired woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said, standing up."I...I think I'll go get a hotel room," Katy said. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "See you in a few hours..."

"Okay...", he said, as she quickly walked out of the room.

Julie looked back from Isak to Mulder. "How long will it take for the blood work?"

"Not long," Scully answered. "I'll go get the supplies..."

She glanced at Mulder on her way out the door. Julie turned to Mulder. "How long have you known each other?"

"Eighteen years...", he said.

"I can understand this causing friction between you two...", she said, looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry..."

"Scully and I are fine...", he said, reassuringly.

"How come you never told her about us?", Julie wondered.

Mulder shook his head. "I didn't really talk about my childhood much..."

"But I was a major part of it," she said, looking down. "You and I..."

"You were what got me through the hard times...," he sighed. "We were friends...You and I played together from five on up and then then when we got to high school things got more serious..."

"Why didn't you tell her?", she questioned.

Mulder pursed his lips. "You and I were the past...There was a lot of pain during that time", he said, thinking back to his childhood. "Scully knows more about me than any one else on this planet...", he said, looking Julie in the eye. "It doesn't matter...the question is where do we go from here?"

Julie glanced over to Isak and then back to Mulder. "You get to know your son..."

Scully reentered the room with supplies. She took an oral swab from Isak and then walked over to Mulder. They're eyes met and a small smile crept into the corner of her mouth, reassuring Mulder that she was okay with it all. She took a swab of Mulder's jaw gathering his DNA and bagged it up. "I'll send this to the lab...", she said, turning to leave.

"I'll head out with you," Julie said, standing up. "Let them be alone to get to know each other."

Scully glanced at Mulder and then walked out the door with Julie following behind her. Mulder and Isak eyed one another for a moment before Mulder stood up and moved into the seat next to him. He was at a lost of what to say. "I...I really don't know how to start this," he said.

Isak smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you like? Where were you raised...do you like sunflower seeds?", Mulder said, grasping at straws.

"Hate them!", Isak said, making a face. "I am more of a cashew kind of a man..."

Mulder's eyebrow peeked. "Okay...what about the rest of the questions..."

"I was raised in different places...we moved a lot...we ended back at the Vine-Yard...It was hard on my mother being a single parent..."

Mulder had a rush of guilt settle in his stomach though he knew he had no reason to feel guilty. He hadn't known.

"I grew up hearing all about you," Isak sighed. "Even saw you once...with her...", he said, pointing towards the door to where Scully had gone. "I decided I didn't want to know you..."

Mulder looked confused. "Why not?"

"You're reputation...You chase after little green men..."

"I was more than that...", Mulder said, looking at Isak.

"I know...the X-Files...your own division...", Isak said, sitting up. "Dana Scully was your partner...and obviously...more came of that..."

Mulder glanced down at the wedding ring on his finger. "Yeah it did..."

"I decided that I would become a corporate lawyer...my grandparents were lawyers..."

"I remember..."

"They're very proud...", Isak smiled.

"That's good," Mulder said, sincerely. "I'm grateful..."

Isak watched Mulder closely. "Tell me about your son..."

Mulder's eyes widened. "I...I..."

"Will I get to meet him?", he said, carefully.

Mulder licked his lips. Scully returned and walked right over to Mulder. "It could be a half an hour or it could be a few hours...I did a rush on it but we still have to wait..."

Isak turned to Scully. "Your son...", he said. "Will I get to meet him?"

Scully's eyes grew large. "William...You want to meet William?"

"Yes...", Isak said concerned. "Is that a problem?"

Mulder took Scully's hand in his. "We...gave him up for adoption when he was a baby..."

Isak's eyes narrowed. "Why would you do that?"

Scully gulped. "Its complicated..."

She slid her hand out of Mulder's. "I'll be back when they contact me about the results...", she said, heading for the door.

Mulder watched as she walked away. He turned back to Isak.

"It has to be hard for her to meet me then, huh?", Isak asked.

Mulder nodded. "It is...and to find out you're sick...she's worried about our son..."

"I'm sorry," Isak said, looking off towards the wall.

"Yeah...", Mulder sighed. "You know...I believe he's okay...", he said, looking at Isak. "I just feel that he is..."

Isak nodded. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone so I hope that he is..."

"You said you saw me and Scully once?", Mulder said, turning to Isak.

"As a kid...I must've been between 10 or 13, I can't remember", Isak said, thinking back. "My mother pointed you out. You were both dressed casually, at a gas station with boxes in the back. Everyone knows everything on the island so you're visit was well known..."

"Cleaning out the cottage after my mother died," Mulder sighed.

"I remembered her red hair, that's all I remembered about her" he smiled. "My mom said, 'that's Fox Mulder'. You're identity as my father was kept between the two of us, a secret..not even my grandparents knew..."

"Your birth certificate?", Mulder wondered.

"Left blank," Isak said. "We kept taps on you as much as possible...well, my mom did. You were on the news occasionally...We even watched you when you appeared on Jerry Springer..."

Mulder smirked at that. "I've never even seen that one myself..."

"When I got old enough to find you myself...", Isak sighed. "I realized about the whole Alien thing...and I decided to distance myself from it all. She begged me to contact you but I wouldn't. Then you were gone from the X-files...you disappeared and so did Dana...I never thought any more about it."

"I understand", Mulder added. "This is all so...surreal...", he sighed.

The door opened and Julie returned with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Mulder and then sat down next to her son. She touched Isak's hand gently. "Everything okay?"

Isak nodded. "Yeah...just getting to know each other a little..."

Isak's doctor walked in and looked up from his chart. "Mr. Coplan...", he said, walking near the foot of Isak's bed.

Mulder stood up. "I'll leave you alone..."

"No," Isak said, grabbing Mulder's arm. "Stay..."

Mulder sat back down and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm afraid your condition is getting a little bit worst...You're spleen has enlarged even more from what I could tell of the records your doctor had faxed over...You'll need surgery..."

Julie's eyes began to well up. Isak shook his head. "We need to get transferred to my hospital..."

"That's what you want?", the doctor asked.

"Yes...", Isak answered.

"Okay...I'll make arrangements..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Question of Blood**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, 3 yrs after IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Dana Scully carried the paper in her hands cautiously. It had the potential of changing her life forever. She rebuked herself a few times for feeling jealous and selfish, wanting William to be the only son that Fox Mulder ever created, their love-child, their miracle-child. But she knew that if Isak was Mulder's son, nothing would ever be the same, not only would he be worried about their son and finding him, he would be worried about his sick son and she knew it was selfish, wrong-even, but she didn't want Mulder's past staring her in the face. Again, she rebuked herself for such thoughts, afterall, she knew deep within herself that if Emily had've lived, Mulder would have accepted her as his own daughter. The jealousy then stemmed from Mulder's hidden love affair with Julie...his childhood friend turned high school sweetheart. It was stupid, really, to be jealous but it was her nature...and she knew it. She had never been jealous-hearted of any of the her past loves but when it came to Fox Mulder...it just came through, even of his past teenage girlfriends.

Scully knocked on the door and heard a come-in. She opened the door and saw the look on Mulder's face. He was looking concerned and even frightened. She turned to Julie who had tears in her eyes as Isak tried to console her. "What's wrong?", Scully questioned.

"She's overreacting," Isak said, dismissively. "My spleen has enlarged...I'm gonna transfer to my hospital back home..."

"You know, Scully is an excellent surgeon," Mulder added.

Scully's eyes bulged slightly but quickly disappeared. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to stick around?"

"I'm positive," Isak added. "I don't doubt you're an excellent surgeon...it's just I'm comfortable with my own doctor...I've known him for years..."

"I understand," Scully said. She then lifted up the form in her hand. "I have the test results..."

Mulder looked over to Julie. "What does it say?"

"You want me to read it?", Scully said, surprised.

"Yeah, go ahead...", Isak added.

Scully glanced over to Julie and then opened the form. Scully gasped and then looked back to Julie. "Julie...I'm sorry...but Mulder is not Isak's father..."

Mulder sat back in his chair in shock. Julie jumped up and snatched the form out of Scully's hand and then looked over to her son. "Isak..."

"He's not my father?", Isak said. "Then...Then...who is?"

Everyone turned to look at Julie. "I...It must've been...the other guy..."

"You were cheating on me?", Mulder asked.

"It was after you left," Julie said, as tears streamed down her cheek. "I met another guy...it was a one night stand...You went off to Oxford...I was so sure all these years...", she said, trembling. "I thought he looked like you...I thought he was yours...I wanted him to be yours..."

Scully grabbed Mulder's hand, as anger began to course through him. She could see the tension in his face and shoulder's and she squeezed his hand hard as a warning. He turned to look at Isak and his heart sank. "I didn't realize until you said he wasn't my son," Mulder said, as his voice cracked slightly. "How much I would've loved for him to be..."

Mulder looked up into Scully's eyes. "I miss my own son...we miss our son...", he said, looking back at Julie. "I'm sorry that he's not..."

Julie stood up and walked out the door without looking back. Scully grabbed Isak's hand and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry..."

He gave her his best fake smile and she looked one last time at Mulder who mouthed. "I'm okay," before she walked out the door herself.

Mulder leaned forwards, his hands clasped together. "I truly am sorry..."

Isak shook his head. "Its not your fault...none of it was your fault...it was her's..."

"She's a good person," Mulder added. "Everyone makes mistakes...she was young...only twenty one...it could've happened to you at that age...I'm sure you slept with girls when you were 21 and never considered the consequences..."

Isak thought about his own past and nodded. "Yeah, I did...Those dumb years..."

"So, you can see why she would hope that it was me..."

"You were successful, an FBI agent...", he sighed. "Yeah I can see it..."

"She raised you alone...took care of you?"

"Yeah she did," Isak answered.

"You know...I saw a lot of kids horribly abused in my former line of work," Mulder said, quietly. "You're mother raised you the best she could...Don't forget that..."

Isak nodded his head. "I won't..."

Mulder looked at Isak, his heart aching. "So where do we go from here?"

Isak shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know..."

There was an awkward silence until Isak began to chuckle. "I used to tell kids my dad was an FBI agent and they would just beat me up even more..."

Mulder smiled. "I know all about that...My first name is Fox, remember?"

"Oh yeah, " Isak chuckled.

Mulder looked Isak in the eyes. "I meant what I said...I would've been proud to have you as my son...even if you hate sunflower seeds..."

Isak smirked. "Try cashews some time..."

Mulder grimaced. "Nah...I don't think so...", he smiled. "So...do you want me to stick around?"

Isak thought about it for a moment. "No, you have a life to lead...and I've got some things to work out with my mom..."

Mulder stood up and shook his hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card with Believe Everything, his paranormal investigation logo written across the top.

Isak smiled. "Out of the FBI but still investigating, huh?"

Mulder again shook Isak's hand. "If you need anything...at any time...contact me or my wife...and we'll be right there..."

Isak sighed. "Thank You..."

Mulder turned and walked out the room, looking back at the 28 yr old man lying in the bed one last time and then closed the door. Scully was seated outside with Julie who was crying all over her. She held a box of tissues in her hand as Scully patted her back. Julie stood up and took one step towards Mulder, her hand grazing his arm. "I'm sorry," she said, tearfully, as she re-entered her son's hospital room. Before Mulder could speak, Scully wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him to her. He kissed the top of her head and then lower onto her cheek and then lips. "Scully...", he said.

She looked up into his sorrowful eyes. "I took off the rest of the day, Mulder...let's go home..."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked off down the corridor, to Scully's office. Scully grabbed up her coat and briefcase and held Mulder's hand as they walked down the steps and out to the car. Mulder pulled off and drove home.

Mulder plopped down on the sofa and Scully followed him. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her nearly onto his lap. He was so silent, Scully began to worry. "Mulder? What did he say about...everything..."

"I told him I wish he was my son...", Mulder sighed. "I was starting to like him...He was a jerk at first, but come to find out...he had followed my life the entire time, Scully..."

"He thought all this time you were his father then to find out you're not," she said, shaking her head. "That has to be awful..."

"It is awful," Mulder added. "Same thing happened to me...only I was in my thirties..."

Scully leaned further against him, her back pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry, Mulder...I think...I know it couldn't be easy..."

"No, it isn't...", he said, kissing the side of her cheek. "He basically has a fight ahead of him but I reminded him that his mother was a good person..."

Scully stared out in front of her. "What do you think it'll be like when we find William?", she said, turning to face him. "Will he hate me? Us?"

"I think this experience has gotten me worried," he said, looking over her. "Will he resent us? I think the answer to that is yes..."

Scully slipped her hand underneath Mulder's. "I don't care if he resents us...", she said, finally. "Just as long as we find him...that's all that matters..."

Mulder pulled Scully further onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled into her neck. She closed her eyes a moment, cradled against Mulder's mighty chest as she leaned against him.

"Scully," Mulder said, in her ear. "As good as it would've been to have another son...I...it wouldn't have been right," he said, against her skin. "Because he wouldn't've come from you...", he said, kissing her skin. "Have I ever told you how grateful I am that you had my son?"

Scully smiled. "Not that I can recall..."

"I'm extremely grateful, Scully...that you brought him into this world...you sacrificed for him...In all honesty, I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone else but you..."

Scully's smile lit up the room and Mulder smiled too. "Come on, Scully...Make me feel better," he said, as she rose up from his lap.

She turned and held out her hand. "Come on, Mulder...lets get to it..."

"Oooh...here or in the bedroom..."

She looked around her. "Bedroom...we can get as messy as we want..."

Mulder's eyes widen. "Really?"

Scully laughed at the look on his face. "I'm not talking maple syrup...that was too sticky the last time..."

Mulder's face dropped. "I really thought that was good..."

"Mulder, I had to throw out the sheets...", she said, making her way towards the bedroom.

He smirked. "We go through a lot of sheets, don't we?"

Scully blushed. "Just shut up and get naked, Mulder."

Mulder smiled. "You don't have to ask me twice, Scully...", he said, stripping out of his clothes.

Scully squealed as he charged towards her and slamming the bedroom door shut.

**The End**


End file.
